Nobody Loves You Like Me
by justice-willcomtoyou
Summary: Based loosely on the song "Nobody Loves You Like Me" by Johnathon Coulton


Jason slammed his glass down on the bar and waved at the man who was behind the bar; he lifted himself from his stool and stalked to where Jason was seated at the other end.

"Look son, you're cut off." The elder man said to him. Jason shook his head slowly and lifted his eyes from the dirty bar.

"Get me another." His voice was low and gravelly.

"Either leave or I'll throw you out." Jason smirked and grabbed the guy by the back of the head and smacked his forehead against the two feet of wood that divided them. The guy fell backwards unconscious and slumped to the ground. Jason quickly reached for the gun in the back of his jeans and turned to face the small crowd that had gathered behind him. "Everybody out!" He yelled, waving the gun at the scared looking people.

When the last person trickled out the door Jason got up from his seat and locked the front door. He walked back across the room and reached over the bar to retrieve the bottle of dark scotch that he had been drinking. Jason took a couple of large swigs and slammed the almost empty bottle back onto the counter; he was well past drunk and on his way to shitfaced at this point, and really you couldn't blame him.

It had officially been five years since he had come back from the grave, and it wasn't getting any easier. Actually the alcohol was making it pretty damn easy tonight, but he still heard the small creak as someone snuck up behind him. He swung his gun around to come face to face with Batgirl. He kept his gun raised as she stepped towards him; she raised her eyebrow slightly in his direction and took another wary step.

"Jason." She said, her voice cutting through the fog in his head. His hand holding the gun shook slightly as he tried to focus on her swimming face. Cass took another step and raised her hands to grab the gun out of his hands. Jason looked down from her face to the gun in her hands and took a step back till he was sitting back down on his stool.

"What are you doing here baby-bat?" He asked, his voice coming out only a little slurred.

"Helping." Jason let out a curt laugh.

"I'm in no need of your help," he replied pulling a bent cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Jason."

"You walked out on me Cass, so just fuck off." She grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground before quickly smashing it under her boot.

"No."

"I woke up and you were just gone and-"

"I was helping you."

"By leaving Cass? I may be one fucked up guy but I know that when a girl leaves in the middle of the night its not to help me." He turned away from her and once again picked up the bottle and drained the remainder of the liquid. It burned as it ran down his throat but he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the pain.

"I left to help you." She sat down on the stool next to him and continued. "You could not learn to help yourself if I was always there."

"That worked out real well didn't it? Because if you hadn't left I wouldn't see the need to drown myself in booze." He got up to leave but she grabbed the arm of his leather jacket and jerked him back down.

"You have to let go of the past to see the future."

"I'm too wasted to understand your physiological crap right now Cass." Jason pulled his coat out of her hand but resigned to sit back down.

"What happened to you was terrible Jason, but you have to let go and accept it to be able to move forward in your life."

"Accept it?!"

"You are still alive Jason."

"But I wasn't! And nobody did a god damned thing about it!" He was shaking now with anger, and his face was flushed a bright red.

"But you are alive," Cass whispered, "and the Joker is rotting in Arkham Asylum." She reached towards him and gently laid a hand on his chiseled face.

"Cass," his voice came out low, "I think I need you to take me home."

Her apartment was little closer and she wouldn't have to break in seeing as Jason was in no way capable of disarming his alarms. She dropped him on her couch with a wary smile and set about making a pot of tea. While she was in the kitchen moment after she had sat the kettle on the stove she heard a choking cough and peaked her head back around the corner to see Jason on his knees on the ground barfing in a vase that had been on her coffee table.

"Sorry Baby-Bat, I promise to clean it when I'm sober." He muttered noticing her standing in the doorway.

"Better?" She called as she filled up a large glass with water.

"A little," he said as he joined her in kitchen and took the cup from her. He finished it in three large gulps and set down in the sink. Silence settled around the two of them until it was broken by the whistling pot beside him. He reached over and placed it on a cold burner without thinking about it and turned off the stove. Cass next to him had stirred to get it but stopped when she noticed Jason doing it.

"I shouldn't stay; it's no good for you. And apparently it's no good for me."

"You're still drunk Jason."

"I think I can make it Cass, I'm a big boy." He stepped around her and stumbled towards her front door.

"You have to clean my vase."

"Cass-"

"At least stay the night, because if you get hurt I'll kill you myself Jason Peter Todd." He gave her a quizzical look but simply nodded in agreement before heading back to the kitchen. She had two mugs sitting on the counter now, one that looked to be made out of china that was decorated with beautiful flowers and trees, the other made from earthy brown clay with specks of green mixed into it. He handed her the cup of sugar from next to the fridge and watched as she carefully dumped three spoonfuls into the brown cup and one into the china.

Jason watched quietly as she prepared the rest of the tea for the two of them and gave her a small smile when she was finally done and handed him the brown mug.

"Do you mind?" He asked nodding his head towards the window leading out to her fire escape. She shook her head no and watched as he crossed in front of her with his tea and lift the window open letting in a gust of chilly air.

She watched him for a moment as he sat down on the steps and lit another bent cigarette from his pocket. Cass turned away quickly and grabbed her comm link that was sitting on her side table.

"Barbara?"

"Cass? What's going on?" Cass took in a deep breath and shot another look out her window.

"Jason."

"You found him?" She could hear Barbara typing on the other end of the link. "Cass it looks like he's right outside your apartment."

"I know. I brought him here."

"Was he better or worse than we expected?" Cass shot another look out at Jason who had his eyes closed as he breathed out the grey smoke. She noticed that both of his hands were still shaking and his eyes were remaining clenched shut as he finished up his cigarette.

"I never should have left him Barbara, it was selfish of me."

"Cass don't-"

"It was a little selfish," Jason said as he crawled back through the window. "Also you might want to look into soundproof glass if you and Babs are going to talk about me when I'm right outside." He set his cup down on the coffee table and strode confidently towards her. He stopped a foot away and stared at her with a questioning look.

"Cass? What's going on?" Jason took one last step towards her and reached up to Cass' ear and plucked the device from it.

"Call back later Babs." His voice was low and husky; standing this close to him Cass could smell the smoke the clung to his jacket and the alcohol that hung on his breath.

"I am sorry Jason."

"I get it now, what you did. You could only fix me so much babe, I have to do the rest." He let out a shaky laugh and gave her a small smile. "Well that really sobered me up."

"Good." Cass reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt and tugged till his body was pressed against hers, then stood on her toes and placed her lips hungrily against his. Jason responded in kind by threading his calloused hand into her shoulder length jet black hair. Their mouths opened against each other as they raced to re-familiarize with each other.

Cass' hand left his shirt as they reach up to push the leather jacket off his muscular shoulders; he removed his hands from her hair to help her with the process and removed the red t-shirt he wore beneath it as well. She smiled fondly down at his abs before he pulled her back into him attacking her lips with a new fervor. His hands traveled up and down her sides lightly before his fingers caught under the hem of her shirt and one hand continued to travel up till it cupped her breast.

"Jason," Cass mumbled into his mouth as he continued to kiss her so she couldn't pull her head back.

"Hmmm?" He questioned his lips releasing hers so they could wander down her neck.

"Bedroom."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. She kissed from his lips down to his ear and took the lobe in-between her teeth and gave a small tug before releasing it and kissing down his neck. He groaned as she ravished his neck and picked up his pace, stopping only to push the door open with his foot before continuing inside and setting her down on her queen sized bed.

She sat on the edge looking up at him for a moment before giving him a sly smirk and pulling her black tank top over her head. He leaned over her and placed his knee in between her thighs on the bed. His lips met hers sweetly as she leaned back pulling him down on top of her. Cass' hands glanced down his back to the waist of his jeans, before sliding them between their bodies to unbutton them. His head dropped to her shoulder and his breath grew ragged as her fingers grazed his penis as she unzipped his jeans.

"Cass," he whispered against her neck; her fingers faltered at the base of the zipper. Jason lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes. "I need you." She nodded once before he leaned down and connected them with a searing kiss. Her hands made quick work of ridding him of his jeans before he looped his leg around hers and flipped them; his body lying above her.

His hands traveled up her waist and she arched into him; he reached behind her and unclasped her strapless bra. Jason grasped it and threw it across the room. She smiled into his mouth and reached between them to grope at the ever-present boner that was pressing into her leg.

"Babe," he gasped urging on her wandering hand. It dipped under the waistband of his boxers so that she could fully grasp his member. She ran her thumb across the tip that leaked pre-cum before she began to slowly stroke it up and down. His hands were unabashedly groping at her breasts as his mouth left her to travel down her neck, then farther to her left breast. He took her pert nipple in his mouth giving it a small nip before lavishing it with his tongue. He moaned when her hand left his dick to pull his underwear down his legs, sliding them the rest of the way down with her foot.

He lifted his head from her breast to give her a wicked look before his hands grabbed at the waist of her jeans and slid them down her slim legs; her underwear followed quickly. She gasped as his fingers finally made contact with her wet mound. Jason watched her face as his fingers ghosted over her clit before traveling south to her opening. He pushed one finger in slowly and began to push in and out slowly. He withdrew his finger and quickly replaced it with two, smirking as her eyes closed as she pushed her head back against the bed. When she felt his fingers began to crook upward her eyes shot open and she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Jason. Now." She demanded. He smiled as he removed his fingers and kissed up her body till his lips were on his and his dick was positioned at the ready. He pushed himself in on one long thrust and heard her moan against the mouth. Jason set a fast pace and his hips thrust against hers eliciting load moans from both of them. She gripped his shoulders hard as her hips rose and fell in tandem with his. It wasn't long when Jason started to feel himself approaching the edge; his hand slid between them to rub against her swollen clit to bring her there with him.

He could feel her pussy contracting around him as she reached her peak, gripping him tightly and biting into his shoulder. He followed suit quickly, thrusting uncontrollably as he came inside her. Their ragged breathing filled the sudden content silence between them; after a moment Cass stirred under him. He pulled out of her and rolled off lying on his back with his eyes closed. She hopped up from the bed and scampered across the room to her bathroom; Jason heard the water run for a moment then she was sliding back into the bed next to him.

"Thanks." Jason said in a tired voice as she cuddled up against him with her head on his chest. His strong arms wrapped against her body and held her close as her eyes drifted shut.

"I love you Jay." He mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too Baby-bat, don't leave me again."

"I am not going anywhere," she promised. He tightened her arms around her as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
